Tireless Dedication
by BookerSeeFoodBookerEat
Summary: A De Killer has finally been caught, this has never happened before. Let's just hope he can be put away without something going wrong...


On a cool Sunday night, Phoenix Wright was walking down the quiet street holding a plastic shopping bag. As he turned a corner, a bright red car was driving in the distance in the opposite direction towards him, though he didn't pay any attention to it as he made his way down the pavement on his way home.

Suddenly, he gasped as he heard a rough screech of a car echoing through the air, scraping across the gravel as the driver slammed on the break. In the head lights, for a small moment, Phoenix saw the shadow of a feminine, curvy figure holding a box, hunched into herself as screamed terrified at the car and dropped her box on the floor as the car hastily swerved to the side as it came to halt.

"Oh my God!" Pheonix gasped before he ran to the incident to see if if the lady or the driver was hurt. "Are you okay?" he yelled.

"Y-Yes.. y-yes I'm fine!" the women trembled in his hands as he held her by her arms. In the light of the back of the car, Pheonix squinted and then gagged in surprise when he recognized the womans face even when half coated in shadow. "Adrian Andrews?"

She gasped when she recognized him back. "M-Mr Wright!"

"Are you alright?" they heard as they turned the their heads towards the sound of a man coming out of the car. "Wright?" they heard silver man ask, seeing it was no one other than Miles Edgeworth in his purple suit as always.

"Egdeworth?" Phoenix said.

"Are you alright?" the silver haired man asked the blonde.

"Yes, i'm fine"

Miles sighed and held his hands firmly by his side with tight fists. "I deeply apologize. "I didn't see you at all. I hope you're not harmed"

I-It's not your fault it's mine. I'm not dressed in any light colours, there's no way you could've seen me. I so sorry for causing you trouble! I'll pay for any damages!..."

"No harm done" the prosecutor smirked smoothly and full of himself before his smirk disappeared as he then turned his attention to the laywer, looking at him with little less than disgust. "Hello Wright." he greeted bluntly.

"H-hi..."

"Forgive me Miss Andrews. I apologize for ruining your night. Please" he bowed, "Allow me to drive you to wherever you were off to"

"O-Oh, t-thank you." she smiled. She immediately crouched down on the ground and began to pick up her stuff.

"Allow me to help" Egdworth said as both him and Phoenix got to the ground and helped her pick up her items. Adrian sighed as she picked up a large, blue, beautifully painted piece of a lamp that had shattered when it crashed into the ground.

"I'll pay for that" Egdewortth said.

"Oh no, it's alright. it was near worthless anyway." she said throwing the pieces into the cardboard box.

"Than allow me to buy you something else. Dinner perhaps? I was just on my way to a restaurant now."

"...oh... okay!" she said at last."That would be lovely!"

"Coming Wright?" the man asked.

Phoenix looked left and right behind him before looking back dumbly. "I-I'm invited?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Yes. Unless you have other plans." the man said with a raised eye brow.

"Oh um..." he said looking at his plastic carrier bag at his side.

Maya and him had had a bet earlier that week that even she couldn't down twenty-five hamburgers in one day and of course she insisted that she could, bragging that she had a separate stomach for just such an occasion. However, her eye's were bigger than her belly and she lost the bet, promptly, to the lawyers displeasure, throwing up in the toilet he'd spent hours scrubbing the night before. She only just recently gotten over the vomiting phase of her greediness and hence Phoeix has wasted no time rushing out to gt extra strong bleach, planning to clean the porcelain bowl with so much force when he got home that the rubber gloves would wear out.

The point was however, was that Maya never paid when she lost a bet. So apart from the rather entertaining scene of her passing out from dehydration, giving him the rather childish opportunity to draw a picture on her face, labeling her as 'pig', the whole thing was pretty pointless, and as a result of not being paid his earned money, plus the action of buying all the hamburgers for the spirit medium in the first place, it had left him with little money in his pocket. He supposed he could use his debit card to treat himself to a professionally made dinner with a friend, though he'd probably have to starve himself the rest of the week to be able to pay the rent this month.

"I could probably squeeze out a few pennies" he chuckled awkwardly as he scratch the back of his head with a cheesy grin.

End of part one


End file.
